


Golden Knights, Silver Crowns

by badwolfhufflepuff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Seychelles x Italy, abandoned, knight! germany, prince! italy, side fruk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfhufflepuff/pseuds/badwolfhufflepuff
Summary: Feliciano is the young prince of Roma Nova just living his best life, but when his childhood friend returns to keep his promise to him, the world turns upside down. His biggest concern, aside from keeping his own part of the promise, is that he's slowly growing fond of his new knight.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by mybrainbutonpaper on Tumblr, I hope this is at least somewhat close to what you requested. I decided to make it a lot more longer because the idea has potential, so it will likely be updated at the same time as Drawn Together. Hope you like it.

Feliciano didn't expect them to meet again like this in the slightest. Yet somehow, seeing his old friend standing before him dressed like he was off to some distant war, brought him a bitter taste in his mouth.

His grandfather, King Augusto, stood beside his old friend. Feliciano would swear on his dead mother's soul that he seemed a bit too giddy about this whole situation. Feliciano had no idea what the situation was, but if Ludwig was involved, it surely was important.

Ludwig had grown a lot since Feliciano last saw him and he had to admit he grew up pretty handsome as well. He slicked back his blond hair and his eyes were now piercing their way into Feliciano's skull, like they were analysing him. Ludwig was also dressed neatly, his armour was nicely polished and his cape like it was made yesterday just for him. He rested one arm on his sword, like he didn't trust anyone in the room, even if it was only them.

Feliciano, on the other hand, looked like he just rolled out of his bed, which was true actually. The maids rushed him awake as soon as Feliciano was called by his grandfather and he slept his way through the dressing, wearing tight brown pants and a white blouse, which he slightly opened to let himself breathe. Overall, he was underdressed for this occasion. And his hair wasn't even brushed.

"Well, I see none of you are willing to start a conversation so it is down to me. Feli, I'm sure you remember Ludwig?" King Augusto started, getting impatient at their quietness. Feliciano nodded, so he continued. "He recently got promoted to the highest knight rank and he came to ask me a favour. He wants to become your personal knight, meaning he will be in charge of your training, studying, protection...," he rambled on and Feliciano chose to shut him out, staring back at Ludwig.

Feliciano spoke first once King Augusto stopped listing Ludwig's duties. "You kept your promise?" He said it like a whisper, but loud enough for Ludwig to hear.

"You didn't," was all Ludwig said and at his words, Feliciano felt that bitter taste return. He didn't expect Ludwig to return from Germaniae at all, let alone still remember the promise they made as kids.

If Ludwig is here to be his personal knight, then Feliciano is in for a lot of changes.

Ludwig already got his hands on Feliciano's schedule for the day, informing Feliciano that, since it was the first day and a bit unexpected (Feliciano would disagree, it was very unexpected), they will go easy on his duties that day. Starting tomorrow, it was going to be a living hell for Feliciano. No prince wakes up at 5 in the morning anymore, Ludwig! For now, it was just the two of them, walking to Feliciano's study room for geometry lessons, very silently and awkwardly.

"So," Feliciano broke the ice first, "how was Germaniae? How is your brother?" Of course Feliciano would forget his childhood friend's brother's name, but at least he tried.

Ludwig was quiet at first, like he was thinking of an answer. "Home was nice. Gilbert is good too, he will be coming in a few days." And of course Ludwig noticed Feliciano forgot his brother's name.

"I see you're still not very talkactive," Feliciano smiled.

"You say it like it is a bad thing."

It was a good feeling to know that some things never truly change, comforting even. A lot has changed about and around them in the past years, but at least the core things stayed the same.

"It's good to have you back, Ludwig," Feliciano said somewhat melancholically.

"Thank you," Ludwig responded, his response lacking some emotion.

The rest of the walk was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Once they made it to the study room, Ludwig left his side, telling him that he will return when his lessons are finished. Usually, Ludwig should stay with Feliciano at all times, but since it was only day one and there was no danger to Feliciano inside, he could relax a bit.

Feliciano has never felt so bored in his life as much as he did in those 3 hours of geometry lessons. Only his thinking and imagination kept him occupied at the time. There was too much happening all of a sudden, making his brain go wild. Ludwig was back and he is his personal knight and his mentor still thought Feliciano would be building pyramids so he needed to know the Pythagorean theorem. Who even is that guy? As soon as the maid walked by to announce the time, marking the end of his lessons, Feliciano bolted out.

It was breakfast time and, although a maid threw a piece of bread in his mouth for him to chew as they were dressing him up, Feliciano felt like he could eat the entire castle. As he was rushing down the halls, he bumped into Ludwig and knocked them both down.

"I'm sorry!" Feliciano said, rubbing his head. He noticed Ludwig changed his clothes into something less shiny and hard, but it hurt Feliciano nevertheless upon impact. He quickly got up. "Food," was all he said before continuing to run.

Ludwig grabbed him before he got too far, brushing his hair. "No running," he said, "food will not run away if you walk."

Feliciano didn't want to argue with Ludwig now, allowing himself to be escorted by him to the dining room. Lovino and Romeo should already be there, alongside his grandfather.

The dining room was spacious, it needed to be to fit a table as large as theirs. King Augusto also had a policy that every servant in the castle had to eat with them at the same table, going as far as to punish those who disobeyed the rule with more work. When Ludwig and Feliciano arrived, it was already full and the food was set.

"There you two are," King Augusto greeted them, "we were just about to start eating."

Feliciano sat down next to Romeo, his younger brother, ruffling his hair. Romeo was only 5 so he didn't know Ludwig and Feliciano introduced them. Ludwig sat down next to Feliciano, on the opposite side of Lovino.

Lovino, the oldest and the heir to the throne, stared at Ludwig with a scowl. He remembers Ludwig when he was a kid, the two never liked each other for some reason. Ludwig just nodded to him as a greeting.

He looked around the room, servants were already drooling over the food in front of them, having waited for the last member of the royal family. But it wasn't that which caught Ludwig's attention. It was the two empty seats, one next to Lovino and the other at the very end of the table, opposing King Augusto.

Feliciano seemed to notice Ludwig eyeing the two empty seats, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. "If you're wondering one is for my mother and the other for my grandma," he said. Ludwig responded by nodding, not wanting to stick his nose where it didn't belong.

One thing Ludwig found odd about their meals was how lively they were. Normally, people would be quiet when eating, but in Roma Nova they were talking even when food was spilling out of their mouths. He already felt like a stranger, quietly eating his food.

The breakfast had dragged on for what felt like hours to Ludwig and he was glad when it was finally finished, all servants scattering to clean everything and back to their duties. The royal family was the last to leave, staying a bit longer just to talk.

Ludwig felt a tug at his side as he was leaving, turning around to see Feliciano's brother, young prince Romeo. "Hello," Ludwig greeted.

Romeo smiled at him, "Hello. My name is Romeo. Are you here to take care of Feli?"

Ludwig's heart almost melted, this boy was so young and already so polite. He remembers Feliciano being a whole lot more wild when he was his age. "Yes, I am," Ludwig answered.

"I have to warn you, he's a lot of trouble," Romeo said and Feliciano turned around to pinch his cheeks, overhearing their conversation.

"Do not worry, Young Prince, I can handle him." Romeo didn't respond, screaming at Feliciano for pinching his cheeks.

Ludwig saw Romeo once again when he finished dragging Feliciano to the rest of his lessons, playing alone in the halls. As soon as Romeo spotted him, he ran up to him, "Ludwig, do you want to play with me?" He asked.

"What are you playing?"

"Dragons!" The way Romeo exclaimed that instantly proved to Ludwig that he really is Feliciano's brother.

"Alright then," Ludwig said. "Do you have a story to go with your play?"

Romeo paused, sticking his finger in his mouth. "Not really, I'm just playing around."

"Would you like for me to give you a story?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes!"

Ludwig proceeded to tell Romeo a story about a knight who got turned into a dragon by an evil wizard and about a princess he loved and took to protect against her father, the evil wizard. Romeo appeared to like the story, seeing as he didn't move during the entire time Ludwig was telling it to him. Their time talking was cut short when Feliciano came storming out of his class, finally done for the day.

"I'm going to take a nap," he said, out of breath. Ludwig parted ways with Romeo, who was still starry eyed after Ludwig's story, and escorted Feliciano to his room.

"Was it fun?" Feliciano suddenly asked. "Talking to my brother?"

"Yes, he is much more mature than you were his age," Ludwig answered.

Feliciano smiled, "Of course he is, he doesn't have the childhood I had."

"May I ask in what sense?"

"Mom is not here. I had her to raise me normally and freely, Romeo doesn't have that. All he has is Lovi and me," Feliciano's smile long gone from his face, he clutched his hands.

"I am sorry about your loss, Feliciano. I remember how close you were to your mother," Ludwig said.

"I'm fine. She didn't die in vain and she is still remembered as our kingdoms finest princesses. People knowing how kind she was is enough for me to feel better."

"I understand."

They reached Feliciano's room, and as Ludwig was starting to walk away from him, Feliciano grabbed him. "I'm sorry, Ludwig. For not keeping my side of the promise," he said and closed the doors.

Ludwig walked away.

Feliciano had a dream from the past that night. An old memory. He was swinging around with his wooden sword, playing with a kid with blond hair.

_ "I'll be leaving soon." _

_ "Huh?" _

_ "I'm leaving for Germaniae to train. I'm going to become a knight and when I do, I'll come back to you." _

_ "Do you promise?" _

_ "Yes. But only if you promise me something else." _

_ "What is it?" _

_ "Promise me that-" _

Feliciano woke up sweaty and shaking, the memory of that day burned deeply in his heart. More than ever he wished for his mother to be still alive now. She would know how to help with the pain he felt. He got up from his bed and walked to his desk, beginning to write a letter to the only other person he knew could help, his fiancee Chel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano and Ludwig struggle with their relationship, but, after receiving Chel's letter, Feliciano devises a plan to fix it.

Their first days together weren't going so well. Aside from waking up way to early for his tastes and actively doing his duties, Feliciano was bothered by his dreams, reminding him of his past.

But it wasn't all too bad. Ludwig was actually interesting to talk to and talking was easy for Feliciano. Not to mention he was getting along well with Romeo, he didn't treat either of the brothers differently because they weren't close in age. Maybe that was something Feliciano needed.

That morning, Ludwig came in his room with news. "There is a letter for you, Your Highness," he says, holding it in his hands.

Feliciano rubbed his eyes and sat on his bed as Ludwig opened the curtains, maids rushing in to bathe and dress him. Feliciano read the letter afterwards. "It's from my girlfriend," he said. He didn't notice as Ludwig's expression turned from neutral to annoyed.

_ 'Darling Feliciano, _   
_I am happy that you considered writing to me about your concerns. Unfortunately, I might not be of much help, but I will offer you my advice regardless. You wrote to me that your problem is with your knight, specifically your past with him, right? I do not want to seem rude, but if both of you are so hung up on past then your relationship will only worsen. I believe you should leave it behind and start from scratch. If that does not work then I am afraid you will have to keep up with what you have been doing until now.'_

Feliciano nodded along as he read the letter, agreeing with what Chel was saying up until that point. He glanced at Ludwig, wondering if starting from scratch with him was possible. Ludwig wasn't paying any attention to him, helping out the maids in making Feliciano's bed. 'Huh, he's a gentleman when he wants to be?', Feliciano thought. Maybe his memory of Ludwig from the past was messed up by the promise he broke, but it seems like Ludwig is still a good guy. Smiling, he returned to the letter in front of him.

_ 'Putting that aside, how are you doing? It has been long since we last saw each other, I hope you are doing well. That being said, I will be coming in a few days to help plan our announcement ball. I have so many ideas, you will just love them. _

_ See you soon my love, _

_ Chel.' _

Right, he forgot about that. He forgot about his engagement announcement ball. Ludwig's return completely sidetracked him from something so important to his future. If his grandma was alive, she would have punished him so hard for ignoring the traditions. "Ludwig," he called out. Letting Ludwig know was the start. "What is my schedule for this week?"

Leaving the maids to finish up with the work in Feliciano's room, Ludwig pulled out a small black notebook. "Mostly studying and training. What is it?" Ludwig said.

"Is there a way you can fit in preparations for guests anywhere in it? And planning for a ball?" Feliciano asked, folding the paper in his hands and putting it back into its envelope.

If it weren't for Ludwig's sternly neutral expression, Feliciano could probably read the confusion off his face. That didn't seem to be the case here. "What for?" Ludwig asked, noticing it's hopeless to expect Feliciano to read the mood.

"My girlfriend Chel will be coming over soon," Feliciano blurted out. "To help prepare for our engagement announcement ball."

Feliciano couldn't see a trace of emotion on Ludwig's face or body, but, on the inside, Ludwig was boiling over with annoyance. Feliciano was already kept on the strict schedule to make a somewhat decent leader out of him, if he gets carried away at the ball, it would ruin everything.

That being said, it wasn't like Ludwig could stop him. He wasn't royal after all.

"I will see what I can do, but I make no promises. If you are going to be busy preparing the ball, that means I have to cut your free Saturdays," Ludwig said, checking the schedule once again.

"Free Saturdays?" Feliciano asked.

"A day off for you and me. You can do whatever you want on Saturdays and I don't have to watch over you as much. We agreed to this when I arrived," Ludwig explained, closing and putting away his notebook. "You haven't been paying attention, have you?"

Well, there goes another possibly good day. Now, Feliciano would have to endure strict lectures from Ludwig for not listening when he should and he is really not in the mood for them. He really shouldn't speak too much. "My bad, I forgot," he apologized, hoping that would at least fix the situation. "But there's no need to cut them. I can plan during the week and on Saturday, I can plan even more because I'll have more time. That way everything would be done much faster, don't you think?"

Ludwig smirked, that's unusual. Feliciano wasn't always much of a thinking type, but Ludwig knew he liked to plan things, even when they were just kids. However, Ludwig knew of the other side to that coin as well. "You will just end up procrastinating it all until the very last day. Am I wrong, Your Highness?" He said.

Feliciano has once again been caught in an inescapable situation, so he just nodded in agreement. Ludwig knew too much about him, he hasn't, changed much from the childhood after all.

Like any other day since Ludwig's arrival, this day was just as long and Feliciano spent it devising a plan. Obviously, his relationship with Ludwig couldn't go on like this, both of them stuck deep in the past, so he needed a new tactic. He considered asking Ludwig about it, if starting over was okay, but that option would only work under set circumstances.

Which is why he was devising the plan in the first place. Feliciano knew his teachers don't care as long as it looks like he's doing something.

Step one was to be really nice to Ludwig for some time, even though Feliciano thought he was being nice from the start, being nicer never hurt anyone.

Step two was to get Ludwig alone, maybe a nice walk through the garden would do. Just make sure that the setting was perfect, maybe it would soften Ludwig's heart.

Step three was to actually talk to him and this was where Feliciano was having difficulties. Talking to Ludwig wasn't hard... in theory. Feliciano had to watch his words a lot and would have to be serious the entire time and that was exhausting. But those dreams were even more exhausting to him than pretending to be serious, he can do this. He will get Ludwig to accept and he will finally move on!

For the reminder of that week, Chel would be arriving Sunday evening, Feliciano was being extra nice to Ludwig. He didn't complain in the morning anymore, he studied, he discussed serious topics with Ludwig, like how to lower taxes for people and increase the income of the kingdom, and was generally very obedient. Seeing as how Ludwig seemed to be more energized and less annoyed at the end of the day with Feliciano, step one seemed to be working.

Feliciano liked this, Ludwig being less angry at him, but the act has made him more exhausted than he expected. He sneaked into Lovino's room one night after bedtime was announced.

"What do you want this late?" Lovino sneered at him, shuffling through some letters, but quickly putting them away as soon as Feliciano flopped down next to him.

"I'm so tired of this," Feliciano complained. "I didn't think being serious would be this hard."

"It figures. Get off my bed," Lovino pushed him off the bed, so Feliciano had no choice but to stay on the floor.

"Ah, I can't wait for this to end so I can go back to my old self anymore. If I have to talk about money one more time, I will die."

"Get used to it, when Nonno and Papa die, it's our job to do it. They will likely split the empire between the three of us as it seems."

"Would you take over my half?"

"No way in hell, deal with your own shit yourself. Leave me out of it."

"Lovi~"

"If you're done, get out. And turn the lights off and shut the door when you do. I have to catch on my beauty sleep or I'll end up looking like you," Lovino said, adjusting himself in the bed so he faced away from Feliciano.

"Okay. Good night, Lovi," Feliciano said, doing what his brother told him to on his way out.

"Trouble sleeping?" Someone asked as he walked to his room, startling him. He turned around to see Ludwig standing in the hall, arms crossed and holding a torch.

"Not really, just wanted to talk to Lovi. Why are you still up?" He asked.

"I was telling Prince Romeo his bedtime story."

Feliciano's expression softened. Seeing how Ludwig cared for his younger brother made him want to push forward with his plan, he'd like to get to know this new Ludwig without it being influenced by the past. He'd like to be friends with the new Ludwig. "The one with the princess and the dragon?" He asked.

"Yes," Ludwig simply answered as the two walked side by side.

"He told me all about it, I didn't know you could tell stories so well."

"Watching over young kids was a part of my training so I picked it up over time. I don't think I am good at it, but I accept the compliment."

"Well, by Romeo's standards, you're pretty good at it, though you don't have much of a comparison."

"Possibly, I am just glad that he is happy. He is a very good kid and would make a nice ruler one day. You were much more wild when you were younger, Your Highness." There it goes, why did he have to say that?

Why did he have to bring up the past?

Screw the walk through the garden under moonlight, if Feliciano doesn't ask him now, he will never do it.

_ ' _ It's just a simple question, Feli. No time to be shy. If you don't ask him, you'll just keep on suffering. Just say it, it's not hard', his brain was screaming at him.

"Ludwig?" He called.

"What is it?" Came the response.

"Um, what do you say we...," he trailed off, unsure if this was the right moment to ask such a thing. But he made his choice, he has to do this. "We, uh, start over?"

Ludwig paused in his footsteps, confused. "I beg your pardon?"

Feliciano took a deep breath and looked Ludwig straight into his deep blue eyes. Strange, Feliciano remembered them being much deeper, kinder, there was so much love in those eyes that is now completely gone. Where did it all go? Ludwig's eyes were still beautifully blue, but that's not the same blue Feliciano remembers. Not the same blue he... "What do you say we forget what happened between us in the past and start anew? Become friends as adults?" He asked, all in one breath, hoping that Ludwig understood him.

Ludwig just burst out laughing.

Considering that didn't happen very often, Feliciano would gladly join in the laughter, but he just asked the question that was bothering him for a while and laughing was not the appropriate response, Ludwig! "Why are you laughing?" He asked.

Ludwig finally stopped, straightening himself up. "You must be joking, Feliciano. We can't abandon our past, _I_ can't abandon our past," he answered.

"Why?! Why is it so hard for you to leave it behind?! Why do you have to bring it up every time we talk?!" Feliciano wasn't thinking anymore, he wasn't keeping up the seriousness anymore. Tears were threatening to escape his eyes, no act could keep them behind.

"Because it made me who I am today. Because I promised I would protect you and I am here to do so. I kept my promise even when you forgot and you asking me to throw it away would be throwing myself away. Do you understand, Feliciano? Is it simple enough for you?" Ludwig was back to his seriousness, anger stronger than ever in his voice.

Feliciano couldn't hold it in any longer, Ludwig's tone, the look in his eyes, the walls coming up to squish him from all sides, everything, it was all too much. He broke down in tears, but he could still see that Ludwig wasn't softening up in the slightest. He didn't know why, but it felt like he had been stabbed in the heart a thousand times. "With what an asshole you've become, I'm glad I didn't keep that promise!" He spat out before sprinting to his room. He didn't care who he woke up or who he startled. He just had to get out of there.

He didn't even see the heartbreaking look on Ludwig's face as he ran.

Ludwig collected himself and, instead of running like Feliciano, he walked to his own room. He knew he hurt Feliciano, he could hear him crying all night through the walls, but he doesn't regret what he said. He had been hurt first after all.

That Saturday, neither of them spoke a word to each other. And Sunday seemed to the same, until Princess Chel and her family arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here is something you rarely see in my writing, it's angst time muahaha. But anyway, if you liked this chapter leave a comment to let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano's fiancee finally arrives, attempting to solve the problem of Ludwig and Feliciano's relationship.

"Feliciano!" A voice yelled from the carriage carrying the royal family, before a beautiful girl dressed in a blue and pink dress bolted out. She ran towards Feliciano, jumping into his arms, laughing.

"Hello, Chel!" Feliciano greeted the girl and put her down, getting a proper look of her. Her curly brown hair has been braided into two braids going around her head, holding the tiara for her. They were decorated with various flowers, from lilies to daisies, and the few strands escaping the braids gave her a natural look. Up close, Feliciano noticed, even her dress had flowers on it which, combined with her chubby fit and perfect dark skin, looked absolutely gorgeous on her. "Wow, you look beautiful," Feliciano complimented her.

As the princess was about to turn her head and introduce herself to Ludwig, who had been standing by Feliciano's side clearly angry at him, something caught the three's attention. A loud thud on against the ground. It was in that moment that Ludwig's eyes went full wide. "Oh no," he said.

"Lo and behold! It is I, Alfred the Great Magnificent!" The person who made the thud and made Ludwig do a 180° personality vise yelled out.

"Cut it out, Alfred," a taller version of Alfred, and also more peaceful, spoke as he exited the carriage. Looking at the pair from a distance, one would think they were twins, but aside from being tall and blond and white unlike their sister, nothing about them up close screamed twins. The quiet one, Matthew, had a gentle air about him, while his younger brother Alfred looked about ready to climb a mountain in just 5 seconds.

It didn't take very long, despite the wall of arrogance being high, for Alfred to notice Ludwig. His next target. "Wait! Is that you, Luddy-Buddy?" He asked, running up to Ludwig to torment him in all ways possible, much to Feliciano's delight and Matthew's and Chel's horror. "How have you been? Have you finished training? What are you doing here in Roma Nova?"

After regaining some of his dignity, he knew Feliciano wouldn't let the Luddy-Buddy thing go for a long while, Ludwig spoke. "Hello, Prince Alfred. Yes, I have finished my training and I am here in Roma Nova for work."

"Aw, no need to be all nice and polite with me, we're friends. Best of pals. Don't think I forgot about that crush you had on me all those years ago," Alfred said, wraping his arms around Ludwig's neck and Ludwig, at this point, wanted Alfred to just kill him and spare everyone the embarrassing details about him.

Feliciano, on the other hand, was absolutely enjoying this moment, his hands covering his mouth. "Ludwig had a crush on someone?! How is that even possible?"

"It's true. When we were training back when we were kids, he had the biggest crush on me, like, ever. He was always blushing and acting all giddy and blushing and stuff. And when I asked his brother about it, he was all like 'well, he's got a crush on you.' And that's how I found out," Alfred explained, giving Feliciano so many blackmail materials. Ludwig wished he could strangle everyone present there.

"Glad you kids are having fun," while they were all busy, the king and the, er, king approached them. They were a bit of a peculiar pair, King Francis and King Arthur, not only for their status as the only two kings to rule over a single land, but in personality as well. To this day, no one is quite sure how the two of them decided to get married, but they know well enough not to question it.

"Alfred is mostly making a fool of himself, and his friend," Matthew said to no one in particular.

"It's nice to see you, Feliciano. I trust my daughter is not giving you trouble," King Arthur spoke as Feliciano bowed in greeting.

"Oh no, we love Chel's company here," Feliciano said.

"Good, seeing that you are getting married," King Arthur said. "If you will all excuse me, my legs are killing me from the travel. I would like a really nice chair." King Arthur approached the bench in the garden, flopping on it immediately.

King Francis rubbed Feliciano's for once neatly combed hair until it was the perfect mess he knew. "Ignore him, he got overexcited for this trip and now is tired. How are you, dear Feli? How do you like my daughter's look? Maybe you can't tell Arthur, but do tell your Big Brother what you have in store for her this night."

Feliciano blushed mad red and Ludwig almost snickered. That's what you get for laughing at him, Feliciano. Ah, the sweet taste of revenge. "Uh, nothing really. I just thought we would be sleeping," Feliciano said.

"Hm, nice. Sleeping is nice, if you know what I mean," Francis winked before walking past Feliciano to sit down next to his husband.

"Don't mind them, Feli. They are both idiots," Chel said. She was about to leave together with Feliciano when she realized she forgot one crucial thing. She turned to Ludwig. "Hello, Ludwig. It's nice to meet you, finally. My name is Chantal Angel, but call me Chel," she bowed down as if Ludwig was a royalty.

Ludwig was pleasntly surprised. For someone coming from the same family as Alfred and someone engaged to Feliciano of all people, Chel was a very polite person. He thought she would be more wild or rude or anything but not this. "Please don't bow, Your Highness. My name is Ludwig, it is nice to meet you," he said.

"I would also like to apologize for my brother's behavior. He can be a bit..."

"Intense," Ludwig finished the sentence for her.

"Yes!"

"Hey!" Alfred jumped into the conversation, ready to say something, but Matthew has decided he has had enough and dragged him away. Needless to say, Alfred was not pleased with that.

As for Feliciano, this conversation was the most stressful thing he ever had to experience. His childhood friend meeting his fiancee, they would either end up hating everything about each other or liking it. So far, though, it seemed to be going good.

Ludwig and Chel exchanged more pleasntries, before Chel went to join the rest of her family for a special welcome in the Throne Room, leaving Feliciano and Ludwig alone. "So...," Feliciano started. "How do you like Chel?"

"She is too good for you," was all Ludwig said before walking off. Just like that they were back to not talking to each other again.

Three days have passed since Chel's arrival and they have been going good so far. Ludwig and Feliciano still actively avoided each other as much as possible, but they didn't have to work too much on it. Ludwig was kept busy by Alfred most of the time, much to Romeo's dismay, Lovino and Matthew kept each other occupied in the library to avoid their family and Chel kept Feliciano company most of the time. She and Ludwig rarely spoke alone, but most of their encounters have been nice so far.

It was on the fourth day that things were about to change. And they started with a letter.

"Oh no!" Ludwig cried out in the hallway, holding a piece of paper in his hands. "Why does the universe hate me?"

"What is the matter?" Someone asked. Ludwig turned around to see Princess Chel, a look of genuine worry on her face.

Ludwig sighed, sliding down the wall he was leaning against. "My brother is arriving tomorrow."

"That doesn't seem so bad, at least not enough to cause a sigh like that," Chel said, walking towards Ludwig.

"He was supposed to arrive a few days after me, but he got sick and now he is coming and I don't have time to prepare properly," Ludwig seemed to sink even more. "You don't know my brother, but when he and Prince Alfred join forces, it is an absolute torture."

"That sounds like a nerve wrecking situation, I was wrong to judge," Chel said. "And the whole situation between you and Feli hasn't been resolved either."

There was a reason Ludwig's and Chel's conversations were going well **most** of the time. They were only going well if neither of them mentioned Feliciano to the other. Everytime Chel even said his name, Ludwig wanted to set everything and everyone on fire. Such was right now. And Chel noticed.

"Do you hate me, Ludwig?" She asked, taking Ludwig a bit by surprise.

"No," he answered. "I have got no reason for such a thing."

"And do you hate Feli?"

This time Ludwig paused. That was a good question, it's true that they haven't started off in the exactly good way, but he didn't really hate him. Or did he? Feliciano broke the promise that has kept Ludwig alive for a good while now, he had every reason to hate him. Then again...

"He likes you very much," Chel said.

"What?" Ludwig asked, snapping out of his thinking trance.

"He's not the type of person to just change his entire behavior for someone and he did that for you. He's trying his hardest to be your friend, Ludwig."

"He is asking too much for it."

Chel sighed. "I don't know what happened between the two of you in the past or anything about that promise other than it's important to you, but I know that both of you are hurting right now. I think you should think about his offer, maybe compromise in a way, but don't let it go on like this."

Ludwig was left speechless by Chel's words. He couldn't believe Feliciano's wife-to-be would be this smart, but maybe he was underestimating Feliciano too much. "How did you even decide to marry someone like Feliciano?" He asked without thinking properly about it first.

Chel giggled. "He chose me," she said.

Ludwig felt like he has been stabbed by something small and sharp. "Chose?"

Chel nodded. "As you can see, I'm not exactly your typical princess. I'm not even of royal blood, I was adopted into royalty and that was all thanks to Alfred. Being black and chubby and the daughter of the only two gay kings in the world, you are kind of undesirable. But out of all the beautiful, thin, white ladies, Feliciano picked me. It was then that I knew I was in love with him," she sighed happily. "Have you ever been in love, Ludwig? Aside from that crush on my brother."

Ludwig listened to her story carefully, feeling pity for the young princess. Not for her herself, she was smart and kind and wonderful, but for the things that were simply out of her control. He understood Feliciano a bit more now, taking out a necklace with a small pink rock he always carried around. "Once," he answered. "But I doubt I would ever love again."

As their conversation continued, Feliciano, who heard it all by accident, slowly walked away from his hiding place. He walked to his room and threw himself on the bed, crying himself to sleep.

_ "Hello, you look new here. I'm Feliciano." _

_ "Hello... I am Ludwig." _

_ "Nice to meet you, Ludwig. Will you be my friend?" _

_ "Uh..., um..., no." _

_ "Wait! Don't go!" _

_... _

_ "Ludwig, look! I made a flower crown." _

_ "That is very nice." _

_ "It's for you, because we're friends." _

_ "Um, I have to go." _

_ "No, wait! Lud-" _

_... _

_ "Why are you crying, Your Highness?" _

_ "No one want to play with me! Or be my friend!" _

_ "Um, that is not true..., Your Highness." _

_ "You always run away from me too, Ludwig! I hate you! I hate you so much!" _

_ "Uh, I... The truth is..." _

_ "What?!" _

_ "I, uh, want to be your friend." _

_ "Ludwig..." _

_ "That's all I ever wanted to hear." _

...

"And the princess and the dragon had a terrible fight, because the princess was super mean to dragon because he didn't let her prince get inside. The end," Ludwig finished telling Prince Romeo his story.

"No, it can't end there!" Romeo yelled, holding his dragon toy close.

"I think it was a nice ending-"

"No! It's not! The dragon and the princess have to compromise. He can't keep her locked away forever without some kind of escape. He can at least allow the prince to visit her. And they won't have to fight anymore," Romeo made a compelling argument.

Ludwig sighed, tucking the young prince in. "Maybe tomorrow, they compromise. For now, good night, Your Highness."

"Good night, Ludwig," Romeo said. "Wait, you didn't give me my kiss!"

"Kiss?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes. Feli and Lovi always kiss me good night after a story."

Ludwig rolled his eyes, of course they would spoil the young prince rotten. He leans in and kisses Romeo on the forehead and Romeo makes a satisfied sound. Ludwig wishes him once again a good night and leaves.

As he's walking towards his room, he notices someone leaning on the window. Upon further inspection, he sees that it's only Feliciano. And he looks like he's been crying.

Feliciano notices him as well and, for a while, the two of them just stare at each other. "Hi," Feliciano decides to speak first.

"Nightmare?" Ludwig asks, straight to the point.

Feliciano shakes his head, wiping away the tears. "Memory."

Ludwig nods and is about to walk to his room when Feliciano calls for him. He turns back around, slightly annoyed from tiredness. "What is it?"

"About what I said, about forgetting the past and all that, you can forget all about that. There's no point in trying to force someone into friendship."

Ludwig softened, walking to Feliciano's side. They were both quiet, like the very night before them. Feliciano was starting to think how wonderful would it be if they were to just stay like this forever. Then Ludwig spoke. "I can't let go of the past and you are still not forgiven for breaking your side of the promise, but," he paused. "I want to be your friend, Feliciano."

Feliciano's eyes widened, his mouth following suit. Then, without thinking, he grabbed Ludwig's hand and brought it to his cheek, just like he did years ago. Just like he dreamed hours ago. He smiled, looking up at his friend. "Ludwig..."

"That's all I ever wanted to hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write angst for too long after all...


	4. Chapter 4

There were always two things one could expect from a man such as Gilbert Beilschmidt. One was that he was an excellent warrior, worthy of the name Beilschmidt. It was said that he once fought 50 robbers singlehandedly in a dark forest, something he proudly reminded everyone of. The other one was that he was known for grand, loud entrances.

Feliciano heard a giant slam of the door from his study room, waking him up from the nap. "What was that?" He asked, looking around the room. Could it be an earthquake?

Before he could properly collect himself and prepare to run in case the castle starts falling apart, Ludwig burst through the door. Feliciano was surprised at how he looked, like he had just finished writing an exam he didn't study for and guessed half the answers. "My brother is here," Ludwig spoke. "Please come downstairs greet him, he is throwing a fit."

Feliciano did as he was told, quickly following after Ludwig. "What happened to you? You looked normal this morning," he asked.

Ludwig shook his head. "Don't ask, please. Just don't mention Prince Alfred being here or we won't ever clean their mess."

Feliciano nodded. "Right... No mentioning your crush in front of your brother, you got it."

"He is not my crush." Ludwig said, annoyed, stopping his walk to look Feliciano in the eye. Despite being upset, Feliciano found Ludwig's eyes to be very... soothing. He looked at him like a mother looks at her child, full of love. "Prince Alfred and I only trained together for a short while. Me having a crush on him was made up by my brother to tease me, nothing more, nothing less. _Besides, I was already madly in love with someone else_." Ludwig continued, but Feliciano didn't hear the final part as Ludwig murmured it to himself.

"Aw, and here I thought I'd get to tease big, strict, no-love-only-work Ludwig about his crush. Way to ruin the fun," Feliciano teased, resuming their walk.

_'You are insufferable,'_ Ludwig thought. "Work should always be a top priority, love is just a bonus."

Feliciano laughed, but his laugh was interrupted by a loud screech and he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Oh my God, you can't be Feli! There's no way you grew up so much!"

He looked at the person hugging him, noticing they had completely white hair. It clicked then, an older boy with white hair who always played with him and Ludwig, Ludwig's big brother. "Gilbert?" He asked.

Gilbert pulled away, a huge smile painted on his face just like it used to be years ago. "You remember! Aw, look at you! Is Lutz giving you any trouble? You know he was really annoying when we had to leave, all he ever talked about was how much he-"

"Okay, that is enough," Ludwig put his hand on his brother's mouth in an attempt to shut him up. "Stop bothering the prince, he isn't a little boy anymore."

"I don't mind it," Feliciano said, nonchallantly. "How are you, Gilbert? How was the trip? I heard you were sick and couldn't make it when you were supposed to. Are you doing alright now?"

Gilbert put his hand on his chest, his eyes watering up. "My own brother didn't think to ask me that, but you did. I loved you when you were a kid, but I love you more now. But it's fine, I'm alright now so I won't pass anything to you. And I'm great since I saw you. Can you believe this guy-" Gilbert pointed his thumb at Ludwig- "didn't even come to greet me properly and I'm his brother? Can you believe that, Feli? Wait, I should call you Your Highness now, right?"

"Feli is fine."

"Oh, good because I don't think I could get used to that."

The conversation went off like that for a while later, during which Ludwig could only stand and stare at them talk. _'You don't let me call you by your name...'_ He thought, feeling left out, but at the same time it made sense to him, they had only recently patched things up after all. "Your Highness," he called.

Both Feliciano and Gilbert turned around to face him. "You still have your classes," he said, but the look of disappointment in Feliciano's eyes made him instantly regret saying anything. Regardless, Feliciano nodded and parted with Gilbert.

"Lutz should treat you better. You should be allowed to spend the entire day with me," Gilbert commented.

"Well, work is obviously more important, but I will see you later, Gilbert," Feliciano said, returning to his boring classes, away from the fun.

Gilbert smirked at his brother. "He has grown so much. And he's a good piece of meat."

"Not happening," Ludwig said, slapping away the hand Gilbert was about to put on his shoulder. "He is a prince and he is engaged. And I don't find him attractive at all."

"Not so sure about the last part, you were pretty into him when you were kids. But who's the lucky fiancee or fiance? I'd love if it were me."

"Princess Chel, Alfred's sister," Ludwig tried to hide the tone of his voice at the mention of Alfred in fear of not calling the Devil himself.

"What's that talk about me- GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT?!" And that was blown out of water.

"No way! ALFRED FRANKLIN JONES! I thought you were in Frankanglia!" Gilbert immediately went to hug it out with the second prince today, much to Ludwig's dismay. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting for my sister's engagement preparations. Did you know she's engaged to Feli? I wish she was engaged to you or Lud so we could be inlaws but Feli is fine too."

"Yeah, just heard. No offense, Al, but I wouldn't marry your sister. I didn't even know you had one."

"Oh, that is an interesting story, but I'll tell you about it later. We're having breakfast in the kitchen, wanna join?"

"Of course, the Jones never eats in the dining room, always the kitchen. But, sure, I'll join."

This was where Ludwig decided to interrupt. "Don't cause any trouble, I don't have the time to come and get you."

"Yeah, sure," Gilbert waved him off and walked away with Alfred, the two laughing and probably plotting something for later.

Ludwig was now left completely alone with his head, not a company he prefered around now. _'I should go help the maids out with something,'_ he thought, but the moment he did, something wrapped around his legs.

"Hello, Ludwig. Are you busy?" Ludwig turned around to meet Romeo, smiling brightly and holding his stuffed dragon toy.

Ludwig returned the smile, kneeling before the prince. "I am not busy right now. Is there something you need from me, Your Highness?"

"Yes! I wanted you to train me to become a knight so I can go out and save many princesses and princes from dragons!"

Ludwig smiled, in many ways Romeo reminded him of himself, this being one of them. "Alright. Have you had any training before this?"

"No."

"I see. We have a lot to work on then, it's best we get going," Ludwig took the young prince's hand and led him outside.

Meanwhile, Feliciano was having the most boring day of his life, even if his studying time was cut short due to Princess Chel being here. "If old age or assassination conspiracy don't kill me this sure will," he said as he doodled on the edges of his book. Then, he heard laughter outside.

Looking out, he noticed Romeo running around the garden with a wooden sword and Ludwig gaining up on him, also carrying a wooden sword. "I wish I could join them, that looks so fun."

Feliciano watched them play around like that just a bit more, watching as Ludwig picked Romeo up and they both fell laughing on the grass. He smiled to himself, that was a first time in a while he has seen Ludwig smile so earnestly. "He would make a great dad..."

"Who?" A voice asked, startling Feliciano. Snapping out of his daze, he noticed the person in question was Lovino.

"No one! I was just thinking," Feliciano said, trying to hide the obvious blush on his face. "Thinking about... book characters! There's one who would make a really good dad and I admire them a lot, yes!" He wasn't sure if Lovino was even buying any of that.

"Hmm," Lovino hummed, "Whatever." Nailed it. "Your future wife is asking for you," he said before turning back and leaving.

Feliciano's shoulders relaxed. Glancing at the playful duo outside one last time, he left to see what Chel needed him for.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" Romeo called out. "I'm tired, can we stop now?"

Ludwig did as he was told, releasing the prince from a tickling attack and relaxed as much as it was possible for him on the grass. It was a lovely day, the sun not shining as intense but still clearly enough to not be too dark. It was perfect. Almost.

"Can you tell me the story?" Romeo asked. "What happens with the princess and the dragon?"

Ludwig nodded, closing his eyes. "The dragon talked things out with the princess regarding the prince, but he still didn't approve of her meeting up with him. You see, the prince was a known charmer and heartbreaker, and the dragon didn't want the princess to suffer-"

"But he should still let her meet him because that is her choice and he has to respect it. Does he respect her, Ludwig?" Romeo interrupted.

Ludwig nodded. "He loves her very much, so it is easy to assume he respects her as well. He just doesn't want her to hurt."

"But she has to hurt to bring their relationship closer. That's just how it works."

"If you say so, Your Highness. May I continue?" Romeo nodded. "The dragon, however, requested that the princess meets the prince under his close watch. He wouldn't interfere or bother them othervise, but he had to make sure the princess was safe."

"That's third wheel, right?" Romeo asked, causing Ludwig to start laughing.

"Yes. Who taught you that word?"

"Feli. He says that's when someone is around a couple who are being all lovey dovey. Is that you with him and Chel?"

"We don't really meet when the two of them are together," Ludwig answered, really wanting to avoid talking about anything related to the royal couple. "Anyway, the princess agreed to it and like that they began meeting every night. And each night, the prince would bring her a different kind of flower. The princess liked flowers a lot and she kept them all, but when she replanted them, they wouldn't grow."

"Is it because they are a representation of his love for her which is only good on the outside, but the inside is empty?"

"What?" Ludwig was taken aback by that question. "No, they are just fake. How did you conclude such a deep meaning from flowers?"

"Lovi talks about how flowers in books represent one's feelings for the other person, but I think it's just because he talks to our gardener Toni a lot. What do red roses represent, Ludwig?"

"If I am not mistaken, romantic love. Why?"

"Toni gives Lovi a lot of red roses and Lovi keeps them all. I think that's his favourite flower. Do you know Feli's favourite flower?"

"Is it still daisy?"

"Yup! He loves daisies a lot, but I don't know why."

Ludwig tried to hide a smile. "I know why," he murmured to himself.

"Romeo!" Someone was yelling from across the garden. Ludwig turned around to see King Augusto standing at the door. He quickly stood up and bowed to the king, helping Romeo up.

"Continue the story for me tonight?" Romeo pleaded before running to meet his grandfather. Once again, Ludwig was all alone.

The rest of the day passed mostly in boredom for both Ludwig and Feliciano. Naturally, Ludwig was called to control his brother at least five times that day, but it didn't bother him as much as he would have expected. Feliciano, meanwhile, had to deal with his future wife's eccentric family, not leaving the two of them any time to talk.

On top of all that, Feliciano had a rather unusual dream that day. It wasn't of him and Ludwig, but Feliciano could feel he was much older in it. There was someone else with him, but their face was unrecognizable to him. They also spoke to him in a calming tone, one which made him think of his mother. He woke up before he could decipher what it was all about.

Like the previous night, he left his room to gaze at the moon from the corridor's window. And, like the previous night, he met Ludwig there.

"Hey, you," Feliciano greeted. "Tough day?"

"Hello, Your Highness. Yes, it was a tough day," Ludwig responded.

"You know, you don't have to keep calling me that. We're alone now."

"If you say so. I like to keep the formality at work."

"You aren't at work now, Ludwig. We're just talking."

"My duty is to protect you at all times and costs, therefore you are my work."

"Still using complicated words, I see. I'm starting to think you're unable to change."

"I could say the same for you, but it doesn't matter. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Moongazing. It's really pretty and calming. You should try it out every once in a while," Feliciano chuckled.

"I would if I had the time."

"You have all the time in the world with me now."

Both quieted down after that, basking in the moon's light. Ludwig would give Feliciano credit, it really was calming. That day was pretty rough for him, stressing over his brother, taking care of Romeo, helping out whenever he could. He needed this.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Feliciano suddenly asked. "Just the two of us. And don't make it a job."

Ludwig thought about it, they befriended each other all over again and yet they weren't given the chance to develop it further in the past day. Maybe that was what he needed. "Alright then. I will let you have a day off tomorrow."

"Drop that professionalism, we're friends," Feliciano smiled. "Good night, Ludwig. See you tomorrow." With that, the two parted for the night. And Feliciano was excited for the next day.

Unfortunately, fate had other things in store for both of them. Almost immediately in the morning, Gilbert was causing more chaos in the castle. This time by flirting with the maids using flirting methods Alfred taught him. That couldn't have gone worse than it did and Gilbert got away with only a few handprints on his face. A few handprints Ludwig had to patch up.

Feliciano, meanwhile, overslept their meeting time and panicked his way to Ludwig who was only mildly annoyed after the whole situation with his brother. As soon as they met, Chel called for Feliciano and he had to leave, Ludwig now fully annoyed.

The only person who seemed to understand to not disturb the two of them was Romeo, who spent the day keeping Lovino occupied as he whined about not being able to meet with Antonio. Ludwig had to remind himself to make the prince a cake after this all was over.

Finally, they were left alone enough to escape the castle and meet up in the garden. "I'm so sorry about all of that. Chel just wanted me to help out in choosing a painter for the wedding. It's not even our engagement ball yet and she's already planning a wedding," Feliciano said, sitting down next to Ludwig on one of the garden benches.

Ludwig looked like he had a pot of milk set on the stove inside himself. "It is fine, it isn't your fault."

"Ludwig, are you-"

"Feliciano!" Someone called again and Ludwig stood up.

"Alright, I've had enough! This isn't working! It's just more tasking than the usual taking care of you! Go, do your duties," he said, tired of everything today.

Feliciano just stood in shock. He knew Ludwig was prone to getting annoyed fast, but this was beyond anything he could have imagined. This was Ludwig being angry. And for a good reason. "No," he said.

Ludwig turned his full attention to him. "No?"

"You're obviously upset and I'm not leaving until you stop being upset."

"Feliciano, they-"

"Shush, I don't care about them right now," Feliciano pulled Ludwig back to sit down as whoever called for him kept getting closer. Feliciano sat into Ludwig's lap, brushing a few stray pieces of Ludwig's hair out of his face. "Talk to me, Ludwig. I'm your friend, you can talk to me."

Ludwig kept his head low, hoping at least like that he could hide his blush from Feliciano. They were just too close this early in their friendship for his taste. "You really should go, you are needed, Your Highness."

"You need me more. Now tell me, what is bothering you?"

Whoever was calling for Feliciano gave up by now and Ludwig enjoyed the silence for a little bit. "Nothing in particular is bothering me. I just... I lashed out because of the stress."

"That's okay, Ludwig. Being stressed out is normal, but you have to talk about it or it would never go away and they you will burst like a bubble and I don't think I'll like bubble Ludwig that much," Feliciano ran his hand through Ludwig's hair, something his mother often did to him to calm him down.

"You are correct, but I have troubles letting out my stress so it is best to keep it down-"

"That is never the solution. Look, we all get stressed and we all let it out in our own ways, but the point is that we let it out. And you have to find a way to ease yourself into a calming situation. I paint, for example, when I'm down or upset or stressed and it makes me feel good because it's familiar and I usually like the result. You just have to find your way and work on it, I believe in you, Ludwig."

Ludwig nodded, finally meeting Feliciano's eyes. Feliciano smiled at him, still messing up his hair. "Thank you, I will try to work on it," Ludwig said.

"Hmm," Feliciano hummed. "Do your best. Now, what do you say to a short walk around the garden? I really don't want to go back inside and put up with everyone's demands."

"They just want everything to be perfect for you two," Ludwig said. Feliciano stood up, pulling Ludwig with himself as they began their short walk.

"Perfect isn't what I want. It's not my thing."

Ludwig held back a laugh. "Of course it isn't. Still, you should make sure everything is in its right position."

"I'll do that tomorrow. Right now, I need to hang out with my friend," Feliciano smiled at Ludwig and the two walked off, not caring a single bit about what the rest of the day had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers,  
> I guess in a way it was kind of expected that I will abandon both this work as well as Drawn Together, I just decided to post this chapter because I had it laying around and because I wanted to give out a proper goodbye. I've been in this fandom for a while, have seen its ups and downs, it inspired me to pursue my dream, but people and times change. I'm saying goodbye to the very thing that changed my life for the best and because of it, I feel like I don't deserve to keep on writing these stories no matter how dear they were to me. I chose not to orphan them yet, in case I change my mind someday and finish them for nostalgia's sake, but that isn't looking very likely right now. I'm sorry that we must part in such a way, but I hope our paths will cross again soon, if not in Hetalia then in other fandoms.
> 
> Thank you for reading... Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it, and even if you didn't, it means a lot to me.


End file.
